City of Strangers/Index
This is an index of the significant words appearing in James L. Sutter's book City of Strangers. Each entry contains the page(s) on which the subject appears, and has been linked to an article in this wiki. Bolded page numbers contain the book's main section on the subject. Index A Abadar 23, 25, 35, 36-37; Abken 8; Abigail Van Heuse 29; Agathe Merrow 15; Age of Darkness 4, 36; Alaeh A'kaan 20; Aldair Eamon 42; Anamnesis 58; Andoran 28; Andra Vallos 19; Angston the Lender 23; Ankar-Te 5, 8-10, 13, 19, 27, 30, 32, 36, 38, 43; Arcanists' Circle 5, 8, 23, 24, 32, 38, 51; Ardoc family 8, 11, 13, 27, 32, 39, 42; Aroden 40; Arya Bahrami 15; Asmodeus 23, 25, 35, 36-37; Astral Plane 62; Asylum Stone, see Kaer Maga; Atheneum 3; Augur 16, 34, 40-41; Augur temple 16; Auroch 8, 17; Avistan 3, 10, 16, 19, 25, 31, 33; Azlant 3; Azlanti (human ethnicity) 3. B Balconies, see Bis 10-11; Bank of Abadar 25; Barbarian 31; Bard 31, 38; Barricades 49, 55-56; Bathus Ardoc 54; Belkzen, see Hold of Belkzen; Bis 5, 10-12, 18, 27, 33, 39, 54; Black Marin 14; Black pudding 59; Bloatmages 32, 41-42, 60-61; Bloodbrothers 21; Blushing Rose 20; Bottoms 5, 12-14, 16, 31, 33, 34, 37, 38, 43, 45; Brevoy 45; Broken Monastary 22; Brothers of the Lash 14; Brothers of the Seal 21, 22, 31, 42, 54; Bull 22; Burning Brand 22-23; Bush tiger 17. C Calistria 21, 37; Canary House 20-21; Carthagos 25; Caulborn 3, 49, 55, 56, 57, 58, 59, 62-63; Cavalcade 5, 8, 14-15, 27, 33, 43; Cave fisher 57, 59; Cayden Cailean 13, 37; Celwynvian 33; Centaur 34; Chambers of Truth 51; Cheliax 25, 32, 36; Chief Bursar 29; Child-goddess 9, 36; Choker 51, 59; Cinderlands 17, 36; Cinder wolf 17; Citizens' Council 28; City of Silence, see Xavorax; City on the Cliff, see Kaer Maga; Cleric 31, 38; Cliffside Millworks 15; Cobaru's Aerie 19; Commerce League 42-43; Common House 13; Constabulary 28; Core district 5-6, 14; Council of Truth 43-44, 51. D Dakar 43; Dark creeper 59; Dark Forest 56-57; Dark naga 34, 59; Dark Rider 56; Dark stalker 59; Death's head talisman 11; Deep City, see Xavorax; Deep Halls 49, 55, 56-58; Delana Karaheis 13; Demon lord 40; Devourer 59; Downmarket 5, 13, 15-17, 19, 23, 33, 34, 44; Drowned Levels 55; Druid 31; Drunken Tailor 17; Dullahan 56-57; Duskwarden Guildhouse 12; Duskwardens 31, 33, 36, 42, 44, 48, 49-51, 53, 57; Dwarf 33, 44, 48. E Earth mephit 59; Earthfall 55, 56, 58; Efram Humboldt 17; Elemental Plane of Water 55; Elf 3, 33; Elias Sayer 20, 21, 47; Ethereal Plane 62; Ettercap 59. F Faithful, see Brothers of the Seal; Father Zho 42; Fever Street 23; Fighter 31; Flame that Binds 25; Flesh Block 16; Flesh golem 59; Flickering Tower 18; Forlorn 33; Forever Bore 51-53; Freemen 5, 12-13, 16, 30, 31, 34, 35, 37, 44-45; Furrow and Vine 29. G Gadka Burtannon 23; Gadka's Magical Oddities, 23; Gap 26, 27; Galt 28, 32; Gargoyle 34; Garund 20; Gav Nahli 2, 6, 30, 48; Gelatinous cube 59; General Assembly 29; Geph Hinsmen 14; Gerik Mubb 10; Ghoul 59; Giant centipede 51, 59; Gibbering mouther 59; Gnome 33, 43; Goblin 34, 59; God Pool 55-56; Godsmouth Ossuary 13-14, 37, 53; Golarion 27; Golem 5, 8, 11, 27, 29, 39, 44, 54; Gray ooze 59; Great Library, see Therassic Spire; Guardian naga 59; Gurd 20. H Half-a-Chicken Walk 23; Half-elf 33, 43; Half-orc 33; Halflight charm 50; Halflight Path 7, 12, 31, 36, 44, 49-51; Halfling 25, 33-34; Halfway Houses 26-27, 34; Halman Wright 12-13, 45; Hammer of Knowledge 15; Harmon Fisk 20; Haverston's Grange 17; Heaven's Ladder 14, 38; Hemotheurge, see Bloatmage; Hex 3; Highside Stacks 5, 14, 16, 17-19, 27, 32, 34, 46; Hold of Belkzen 3, 16, 17, 22, 33, 34; Horus Ilaktya 8, 10; Hospice 5, 19-21, 31, 33, 37, 38; Human 32; Humboldt's Haberdashery, see Drunken Tailor; Homunculus 59. I Iadara 33; Imp 59; Impossible Kingdoms, see Vudra; Inner Sea 8, 24, 32; Inner Sphere 51, see Great Beyond; Intellect devourer 59; Iobaria 34, 45; Iomedae 38; Iridian Fold 32, 45-46; Irori 18; Itinerant House 28. J Jainus 38; Jerich Ableton 15; Jol Haverston 17; Judgement Seat, see Kiln. K Kaer Maga 2; Kaer Maga slang 40; Kaladay 46; Karzoug 3, 55; Katapesh 13; Keleshite (human ethnicity) 24; Khaei 56-57; Kiln 10, 11-12; Kites and Crows 13; Kominka 17; Korvosa 8, 22, 35, 36; Kylos Quarrimac 12; Kyonin 3. L Lady of Graves, see Pharasma; Lakeside Amphitheater 16-17, 31; Lamashtu 26; Lamplighters' Union 11; Lands of the Linnorm Kings 3; Last Rites 10; Lich 59; Lyceum 22, 31, 34, 38; Lysanar 54. M Madam Rose, see Rosaline Merithane; Madame Krou 10; Magnimar 22, 35, 36; Material Plane 63; Meatgate 26, 31; Medusa 59; Meeting Post 17; Mendev 45; Merriman Ardoc 39; Mimic 59; Minister of Public Interest 29; Mite 51, 59; Mohrg 56, 59; Monk 14-15, 18, 31; Morlock 55, 59; Mother Millie 26; Mother Millie's Little Treasures 26; Mystic theurge 39. N Naga 34; Necromancer and Necromancy 8, 38; Nethys 18, 37; Nursery Trench 57. O Obo 15; Ogrekin 34; Orc 16, 17, 25, 30, 33, 34, 44-45, 59; Oriat 5, 8, 15, 16, 19, 21-23, 31, 34, 42, 47, 54; Osirion 13, 32; Otyugh 55, 59; Outer Sphere 51, see Great Beyond. P Palace of the Child-Goddess 10; Paladin 31; Palin's Cove 36; Pallid Princess, see Urgathoa; Parfus Erigol 23; Parnham Nollins 29; Peacock Spirit 18; Peoples' Chambers 28-29; Pharasma 37-38, 48, 53; Pillars of Dream 27; Pinnacle 18; Price of Freedom 13-14; Prison Levels 53-54; Prophecies of Kalistrade 24; Purple worm 59. Q Qadira 15, 17; Quarrimac's Curatives 12; Quivering Palace 58. R Ranger 31; Razmir 24; Reanimations 10; Riddleport 36; Ring district 4-6; River Kingdoms 24; Rogard Hammerfell 44; Rogue 31-32; Roper 59; Rosaline Merithane 20, 21; Rubdown 15; Runelord of Greed 3; Runelords 3, 49, 54, 57, Rust monster 59. S Sarenrae 38; Savored Sting, see Calistria; Scions, see Brothers of the Seal; Sczarni 23, 32; Seven Swords of Sin 47, 51; Shalast 3-4, 32; Shamalay Kasan 9; Shelyn 22, 38; Shoanti 17, 30, 32, 33, 34, 36, 44; Shrine of the Seal 54; Sick Pit, see Mother Millie's Little Treasures; Silent Partner 23; Sirathu 8;`Skeletal champion 59; Skeleton 59; Skin Artists 15, 22; Socothbenoth 24; Songbirds 21; Sorcerer 32, 38, 41; Sorry Excuse 20; Spirit naga 34, 59; Starstone 3; Still Place 56; Stockyards 17; Storval Plateau 7-8, 16, 34, 49; Storval Rise 3, 27, 36; Storval Stairs 36, 49; Strapping Lad 20; Street of Little Gods 24; Street of Sighs 22, 47; Succoring Muse 23; Suthevan Gyves 38; Sweettalkers 22, 31, 32, 46-47. T Taius Jessen 28; Taldor 43; Tallow Boys 20, 30, 47; Tarheel Promenade 25; Tarheel Promenade district 5, 21, 23-25, 32, 38, 41, 46; Tarj Halfhand 21; Temple of Asmodeus 25; Temple of Calistria 21; Temple of the Endless Step 14-15, 31; Tengu 34; Thaddius Giovee 22; Tharius Giovee 22; Thassilon 3-4, 32, 36, 49, 55; Therassic Spire 18, 32, 51, 55; Thrown Bones 10; Tian (human ethnicity) 10; Tian Xia 8, 24, 32; Tiefling 34; Tomkin Rassi 29; Troll 16, 34, 40, 59; Tower of Night 58; Twice Born 8, 10; Twisted Door 44, 49. U Ulfen 45; Uncle Guden 19; Uncle Guden's Manor 19; Undercity 5, 12-13, 31, 34, 44, 48, 49, 41, 51-55, 57; Unnamed King 53; Urgathoa 38; Urglin 16, 31, 32, 33, 34, 44; Uri 13; Urxehl 40. V Vampire 3-4, 19, 41, 56, 57, 58, 59; Varisia 3, 5, 19, 20, 36; Varisian 32, 36; Vault of Sleepers 54-55; Vegepygmy 57, 59; Velashu Uplands 45; Victae Cobaru 19; Violet fungus 57, 59; Vudra 8-9, 36, 45; Vudrani (human ethnicity) 32. W Warren 5, 7, 14, 15, 25-27, 31, 34, 50; Wererat 25, 59; Wheel Unbroken 23, 38; White Lady 10; Widdershins 5, 27, 28-29; Widdershins Constabulary 28, 31, 42; Wizard 18, 32, 38, 41, 54; Wormfolk, see Naga; Wraith 59. XYZ Xavorax 49, 55, 56, 57-58; Xerbystes II 17; Xin 3; Xorn 55; Yellow musk creeper 57, 59; Yen Hazai 15; Yondabakari River 7-8, 36, 49; Zombie 19, 56, 59; Zon-Kuthon 15, 38, 46. Category:Indexes